


Temptation

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [151]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Attraction, Drabble, F/M, Forbidden Love, Older Man/Younger Woman, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 11:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17579651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Robert had been married to Cora for 27 years. They’d had their ups and downs, but, for the most part, they had been happily married.





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> CN: Mention of miscarriage.

Robert had been married to Cora for 27 years. They’d had their ups and downs, but, for the most part, they had been happily married. They had settled into a comfortable home life and had three daughters, but, since their miscarriage, things had cooled somewhat. They still slept together, but the passion was gone. 

Then Robert had met Jane. Her calm and gentle manner resonated with Robert in ways he couldn’t explain. The way she made him feel when they were alone, her raven beauty and longing gaze awakened passions Robert thought long dead. Robert had never felt such temptation.


End file.
